Haymitch Came Home
by melle66
Summary: She was smart, it took him a while to see that. She was also not one to mess around with... and that took him even longer to notice. Hayffie.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch came home

Haymitch came home with a vision. As much as he despised the Games and everything the Capitol stood for, Katniss and Peeta's victory made him optimistic. He felt as if he had spent twenty-four years asleep and had suddenly woken up to what looked like a good chance to turn the tables. His days looking for sponsors who could help his tributes filled him with an adrenaline that hadn't worn out yet. Everything had been perfect. From Katniss' move with the berries, to Peeta's confession, to Effie's effort to give them a good image… He almost felt like he could keep working like that for a few more years. Almost.

Part of his happiness came from the very fact that he had two fellow victors now. He wouldn't be in charge of mentoring - because, being honest, why would Peeta, Katniss or Effie even expect him to do anything other than drown himself in alcohol?- and he wouldn't be the one to deal with sponsors. After twenty four years, he could have an idea of what freedom felt like. Not that he would be free, of course. He was still part of the games, he was aware of that and he made sure to never forget. Now, however, he had the perfect excuse to isolate himself and try to make sure his liver failed sooner than it should.

All of his hopes came crashing down as soon as the Victory Tour arrived. He should know by now that he was doomed to live a farce for the rest of his miserable days. Katniss had ignited a spark among the districts, apparently, and the president was worried of what consequences it would bring. Every move they made, every word they said had to be carefully crafted so that they didn't step on dangerous waters. None of the victors talked to Effie about the danger they were in. It didn't seem necessary when she was born and raised in the Capitol. However, Haymitch knew she was smarter than se let out and he realized she spent many hours coming up with masterfully crafted speeches that wouldn't even inspire a fly to… fly.

"Katniss thinks they're cheesy" said Effie with a frown and pursed lips that made Haymitch laugh mockingly. "Haymitch, it is rude to laugh at other people!"

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her on a couch in the food wagon. It was late at night and everyone had already gone to bed except for the two of them. Effie had insisted on checking the cards she wrote to make sure they were adequate. She didn't know what it was exactly that the three victors were planning, and she decided that she didn't want to know. Having Haymitch approve of her words was the only solution she could find to her lack of information.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said with a shrug and a smug smile, "You make it too easy for me. Not to mention your cards really are cheesy."

"Well, what can I do? I have no idea of what it is that I am supposed to say! No, please don't tell me!" she warned him as soon as she saw he was opening his mouth to interrupt her. "Listen, the kids still have Two tomorrow, so my 'cheesy' words will be over after that. Soon enough we will be at the Capitol, enjoying the marvelous party they will be throwing at our victors. Why don't we finish our job here so we have time to relax later?" she asked with an exhausted tone.

That was when Haymitch truly paid attention to her. She was barefoot – something she never allowed him or the children to do- and her eyes were a light shade of red. To her left, placed on a small table was a cup of coffee that he was almost sure she had filled more than a couple of times.

"I think you may be trying too hard, Trinket." He frowned at her and placed the cards on the table in front of him. "Listen, this speech is already perfect, so you can already forget about it. As you so eloquently said just a few seconds ago, this damned Tour is almost over, so why don't you relax already? Have a drink, take that hideous thing of your head and just… breathe." He stretched his arms before placing them behind his head and leaning back on the couch.

Effie looked at him with disbelief written on her face.

"Really? You are telling ME to relax?" she asked in a whisper, "I've seen you and the kids plotting for days –again, don't tell me what it's about, I do NOT want to get involved- and being paranoid, yet YOU are the one telling ME to relax?"

Shaking his head with amusement, Haymitch stood up, walked up to the bar, and filled two glasses with his favorite whisky. When he sat back on the couch, he kept one glass in his hand and held the other to a stunned Effie. Seeing she didn't take it, he chuckled, placed his drink on the table and forced her to hold hers.

"Come on, Trinket. Drink with me."

With a puzzled expression, Effie looked between Haymitch and the drink in her hands for a few seconds before shrugging. The man took it as a sign and grabbed his glass, immediately taking it to his lips. Effie hesitantly raised her whiskey, taking a small sip, and made a sour face.

"How in the glory of Panem can you like that?" she asked with a disgusted expression, "It burns!"

"When you have enough glasses, you stop caring about the flavor" he said with indifference. Effie winced once more and handed him her glass.

"You enjoy it. This is definitely not for me."

He looked at her with arched eyebrows, but still took the drink from her hands. After sitting in silence for a while, Effie let out a long yawn and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't be stubborn and go to bed already" insisted Haymitch, playfully nudging her side. "Isn't it bad manners to fall asleep here or something?"

She glared at him, knowing he was mocking her, but then simply reached out to grab her cards again.

"If you're so worried about sleep, maybe it's you who needs to go." She said without looking at him. Her tone was polite as always, but Haymitch still heard the tired ring to it. He shook his head and sank deeper on the couch.

"You know I don't sleep at night, sweet..." He said, but she wasn't listening anymore. She kept her eyes focused on the cards, but it was obvious she wasn't even paying attention now. Her eyes slowly began closing as she let out another frown and, before Haymitch could even react, she leaned against his shoulder, deeply asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch decided to wake her up before dawn. As much as he would have loved to see her reaction if she woke up in his arms, on a couch, he decided to be a good person for once and give her the chance to go to bed for a couple hours. He shook her shoulders as gently as he could – which still resulted in her wig moving slightly out of place- and moved away from her, waiting until she opened her eyes. Even though he was used to the darkness, he could tell that she wasn't when she blinked a couple of times and looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. Her eyes fell on him almost immediately and then she frowned.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here?" asked Effie. Her words were dragged by the sleepiness she seemed unable to shake off and her hands palmed the couch as if she expected to find the covers of her bed.

"You are not in your room, Trinket" he explained with a light chuckle, smiling as her frown deepened. Before she could ask another question, he reminded her, "You fell asleep while reading your cards for the thousandth time."

Effie's mouth formed a surprised "o" as her memory came back to her. She reached out to the light switch beside the couch and turned the lights on, making Haymitch cover his eyes, grumbling.

"Sorry" she mumbled as an apology while quickly making sense of the mess she had created on the table in front of her. In no time, her schedules and speech cards were held tightly in her arms, and she was standing up from the couch. She wanted to stretch her arms so badly, but with Haymitch watching her, it was out of the question. "Well… I'm off to my room, Haymitch. I expect you showered and properly dressed by 8am. Sharp! Understood?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes at her, also standing from the couch and turning the light back off.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious, Haymitch!" She insisted with what was meant to be a menacing tone, but ended up sounding pleading as a yawn escaped her lips. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth and stormed out of the car.

Haymitch sighed deeply and poured himself a drink from the mini bar. After thinking for a second, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to take the bottle with him already. He knew himself, he'd end up standing up constantly just to re-fill his glass. Careful enough to avoid spilling his precious liquor, he sank back on the couch and began drinking. The spot were Effie had been half-lying, half-sitting, was still warm, and Haymitch could still feel the scent of perfume she had left in his shirt. He hated her perfume… and her clothes. God, he fucking hated her stupid wig and makeup as well, but she seemed enjoy them no matter what he said…

But why would she care about what he thought, anyway? Born and raised in the Capitol, why would she bother listening to what the drunk victor from District _Twelve_ had to say about her? _Because you're not just a victor_ … suggested an annoying voice in his head he had been hearing for a while now. He silenced the thought by emptying his glass in one go, but as he laid his glass on the table, her scent crept up to him again and he resented not having her in his arms.

"godfuckingdammit" he muttered with annoyance. Was he honestly thinking about holding her? Effie Trinket, the escort obsessed with good manners and whatnot. Effie Trinket, the woman who seemed to have a talent for pocking her perfect nose in his life. Not bothering to fill his glass again, he took a swing of his bottle, suddenly wondering if Effie would mind that he tasted like liquor if they ever kissed. Finally realizing that he was fighting a lost battle, he decided to allow himself to dwell on those thoughts.

The first thing Effie would do, was slap him. Then she would walk away to never speak to him again. She did feel high and mighty sometimes and, as much as he was dying to find out what she tasted like, he felt a punch in his stomach as the possibility of losing their new sort-of-friendship crawled into his mind. However, there was another possible scenario… She had fallen asleep in his arms, after all, hadn't she? She had found ways for them both to spend time together…. Which could either be an entirely professional relation, or… or maybe she _was_ looking for excuses to be with him.

Another sip from his bottle had him on his feet, all of a sudden. It was all so clear now. Why she seemed more playful whenever they talked. Why it was so important to her to have his approval on everything she did now. He was so blind!

She barely reacted when he sneaked under her covers, but when he slid his arm around her waist, she immediately turned around and kissed him deeply. Cinnamon, he decided. Effie's lips tasted like cinnamon. Once they had stripped each other of their clothes, he took his time just feeling every single curve of her body, big or small. They went on at a neutral pace, though the demanding way in which she rocked her hips against his, made him go as deep as he could. She moaned and whimpered, but she pulled him in for a kiss every time she did to muffle the noises.

He wondered if she knew how dangerous it would be if anyone discovered what they were doing, or if she simply was too embarrassed of having people hear them. Still, he kissed her back eagerly. She was a great kisser, and the way she kept her legs firmly wrapped around his middle was simply perfect.

"Haymitch…" she whispered a few seconds after they were done.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing over at her. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, and he could see how her chest went up and down, following the rhythm of her breathing.

"That was wonderful…" She said with a small smile, rolling on her side to face him. He placed one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, prompting a set of quiet giggles out of her.

"Yes, it was" He pressed his lips on hers once more, smiling as he felt her tongue making its way into his mouth and, just as he was about to crawl over her body again, her alarm went off. In an attempt to make her stay a little longer in bed, Haymitch kissed her neck, but she slid away from him in the blink of an eye, walking straight into her bathroom.

"Ready in one hour, Haymitch!" She reminded him, shooting him one last glance with a smile.

For the first time since they met, Haymitch was showered and properly dressed before Effie left her room, and the pleased smile with which she looked at him made him look forward to the night.


End file.
